


The Master War

by ZoisiteMoon



Category: Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Superjail!, The Secret Show
Genre: Bestiality, Death in Childbirth, Dimension Travel, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guerilla Warfare, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape, World Domination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/pseuds/ZoisiteMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how the world was affected during the playout of the Master War, a war that determined who could bring all 7 billion+ people down to its knees and how it came back to its sense years later, thanks to a certain young lady who took matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master War

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to come here. First off, I've had this idea since 2012 and I felt it was about time to bring this idea out of development hell. Secondly, I recently decided to incorporate "Steven Universe" into this mega-crossover after it premiered on Cartoon Network, so I may have to find a way to fit its characters somewhere in the plot. Lastly, I am certain to write out this story with the best of my ability. Enjoy!

“Hey, nana!” a four-year-old girl cried out as she ran through a large room in a palace.

The girl, named Marceline Baron, had ink-black hair, stony-gray skin, pointed ears and fangs protruding from her tiny little mouth. She wore a red striped shirt with a denim jumper over it and small black dress shoes with simple socks. Her hair was done in a single braid and decorated with a barrette in front.

“Hello, Marcy!” a sixty-year-old woman replied as she emerged from another room in the palace. “How are you today?”

The woman, named Adele Eastwood, had very dark hair with a skunk stripe running from the right side of the parting line on the top of her head. She had ghostly-pale skin, rounded ears, and a gap in her upper front teeth. From her equally dark eyes, she saw through her round, orange colored shades. She also had on a purple toga-like dress that clung to her body like bedsheets, save for a gold button latching its sole shoulder strap to the rest of the dress.

“I’m okay, nana.” Marceline answered her grandma. “Mommy says she’ll take me to the toy store later. I don’t know when, though.”

“That’s okay, my baby. I don’t expect you to tell time yet. I tell you what, why don’t I tell you a story before you go?”

“Okay! What’s this?” Marceline jumped up into Adele’s arms and patiently waited.

“This all begins long before you were born, little one… before the Master War began.”


End file.
